The Rising of a Hero in a City of Darkness
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: It's 20 or so years since we last saw Bruce Wayne. Since we last saw him, he got married, had a son, recently lost his wife, and is now welcoming his now 19 year old son home after a year away. What happens when someone he thought was impossible shows up?
1. Welcome home!

**Chapter 1**

It was 12:15. His flight was supposed to arrive at 12:10. Bruce waited at the gate, looking out the large glass windows, anxiously awaiting the return of his only son.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said coming up to Bruce, "They said that his plane should be arriving any minute."

"Thank you Alfred," just as Bruce said it, he saw the plane slowly approaching the building, "Hah, right on cue," Bruce smiled and walked over more towards the gate where he would be exiting.

"No need to worry," Alfred laughed.

"Worry? Why do you think I'm worried?"

"You've been pacing by the window for the last twenty minutes and can't stand still for over ten seconds."

Bruce was about to protest when the gate doors opened and passengers from the plane started coming out.

After a minute, Bruce caught eye of him coming down the long hall to from the plane to the gates.

"Dad!" Harvey said coming up to Bruce and hugging him tight.

"Harvey, how are you?" Bruce said as they hugged.

"Pretty good, how about you?" Harvey said as they let go.

"Busy, business is booming here."

"Which business?" Harvey said crooking his eyebrow.

Bruce laughed, "Both, this is Gotham."

"Alfred! It's good to see you," Harvey said hugging Alfred.

"It's good to have you back in Gotham Mr. Wayne."

"Alfred, for the last time, he's Mr. Wayne" Harvey said pointing at Bruce, "Call me Harvey."

Alfred laughed and nodded his head.

"You must be hungry, let's go out to eat, my treat. Besides, I want to hear all about your year away," Bruce said.

"Sounds like a plan," Harvey said picking up his duffle bag.

"Do you have any other bags Mr. Way—, I mean Harvey?" Alfred said as they started walking away.

"Nope, just my one bag."

Alfred looked at Bruce, "He is your son," Alfred laughed.

"Got that right, he's like a young version of me," Bruce said patting Harvey on back.

"Funny Dad, except when you were my age you were on the other side of the world training. Then you came back here and had your choice of just about any woman in all of Gotham."

"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey, maybe you didn't realize it, but you're just as popular with them as I was," Bruce said gesturing over to a group of paparazzi waiting outside the door they were heading towards to exit.

"Wow," Harvey said reacting to all of them, "I forgot about all of this stuff," he laughed.

They arrived at the doors, "Welcome back to Gotham, Harv," Bruce said as he opened the doors and they headed outside into the small sea of paparazzi.

"Mr. Wayne, what do you plan to do now that your son is back in Gotham?"

"Mr. Wayne, do you plan to have your son take your position at Wayne Enterprises?"

"Mr. Wayne!"

"Mr. Wayne!"

"All I am going to say is that we are glad to have Harvey back with us, thank you," Bruce said getting into the limo.

Harvey got in after him, as did Alfred in front.

They began driving away.

"I see things haven't changed much since I left," Harvey said referring to the paparazzi.

"It's the price we pay for a 'famous' family."

"Well, where I've been for the last year I didn't deal that much with being part of a 'famous' family. But I'm glad to be back."

"I'm glad you're glad to be back. Now where's your favorite place in town to eat?"

"Hm—m, let's see there's always somewhere fancy… but you know what I really missed?"

"What?"

"Home food. You know, how we used to eat at home. Our favorites foods, plus new things we hadn't even heard of before. Just you, me, mom, and Alfred."

"I missed that too, then that's what we'll have. Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Wayne."

"To the house, we're going to eat in today."

Alfred smiled, "Very well sir."

"Dad."

"Yes."

"How have you been?"

"I already told you," Bruce laughed, "Fine, busy with—"

"No Dad, I mean you."

Bruce's smile faded away slowly, he knew exactly what Harvey went by the question.

Harvey continued, "It's been almost two years now since she died. When I left you promised me that you would be alright. I wanted to believe you but I knew you were struggling."

"I'm fine Harvey, you're back now and—"

"I can see it, you're getting older Dad. You can't do all this forever. You've been through so much—"

"Harvey… I'm perfectly fine, okay? I'm been concentrating on work to help me."

"That's the problem."

"What?"

"Dad, you're covering up and hiding your pain inside. You're trying to be strong when you know you can't be."

"No, I'm not Dr. Phil."

Harvey ignored his dad's comment, "You're always saying we're exactly alike, and I know that if I'd been through everything you have, I'd be doing the exact same thing."

Bruce began to speak but stopped himself, he was speechless.

"Dad… you've lost almost everything you've loved in life. I know that. I worry about you Dad. You weren't the same after Mom died. And from what I understand, you did the same thing after you lost Rachel and Harvey when you and Mom met."

"We aren't exactly alike…"

"What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself, at your age I had ran away to the other side of the world, trying to learn how to protect myself from everything I feared in life, only thinking and caring about myself… but you… you're a few steps ahead of where I was. You care about others, you put them all before yourself. You've got your life figured out," Bruce smiled.

"I've been thinking Dad, about where I'm gonna end up. You know my job and all."

"And?"

"I've concluded that rather you like it or not, I'm taking over your job."

"Good, I'd planned for you to take over Wayne Enterprises but I thought I'd have to force you," Bruce laughed.

"Not just that job Dad…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

They arrived at the house and were getting out.

Bruce got out first and was going towards the door. Harvey got out behind him and followed not far behind with Alfred.

"Harvey… I can't let you do that to yoursel—"

"No Dad, I've already made my decision—"

"We're not having this conversation Harvey."

"Yes we are."

"No we are not."

Harvey stopped.

"You can't be Batman forever!"

Silence. Bruce stopped in his tracks, he turned around to face Harvey.

"I can't let you do that to yourself Harvey. You're my son, my only son. All I have left is you. If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

"I'm a grown man now, Dad. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 19 years old. I graduated early from high school. I'm responsible, I just spent a year on my own and look at me... I'm just fine. For once in your life, believe me. Please. I can do it…"

"We'll talk about it later, Harvey," Bruce said as Alfred went ahead and opened the door.

"We will, Dad. I won't let you push it aside. No matter what, we are talking about it, and I am going to somehow get it through that thick head of yours that I am right," Harvey smiled and went in the door.

Bruce rolled his eyes and went in, "I'll try."

"That's a start!" Harvey laughed as Alfred closed the door behind them.


	2. A Secret, An Angel, and A Suprise

**Chapter 2**

Harvey sped out of the driveway on his motorcycle. Yes his motorcycle, not Bruce's, his. Harvey had his own car and motorcycle. He was just like his father, that need for speed. Harvey wanted to see how Gotham had changed while he was away. And just as he thought, it had not changed a bit. Still booming with life; people of all types walking the streets, cops on every corner, but most of all the sense that something was about to happen. That at any moment, the city could go into cayos.

After driving around for an hour he reached his destination. Gotham University. Bruce didn't know it, but Harvey had decided before even his yearlong trip that he wanted to take a few small classes in business to prepare himself for taking over Wayne Enterprises. Harvey parked his motorcycle, and headed up the stairs to the entrance. He found the front office easily since he had already went there to set it all up. Within an hour or so of arriving; he had his schedule, set of books, and maps of all the buildings. He would start actual classes next week. That gave him enough time to decide rather to tell his father or not. Harvey exited the front office when he started looking around. Taking in the beautiful architecture of the college halls. It was an older college, but well taken care of.

He was so mesmerized that he walked right into another "student". Both there books went everywhere. Harvey knelt down trying to find his while the girl who he'd run into did the same. They both laughed.

"I am so sorry," Harvey laughed.

"No, no, it's okay. It was my fault I'm a total klutz," the girl laughed.

They both finished picking up their books and looked up at each other.

Harvey felt a feeling he'd never felt before inside him, the girl was absolutely beautiful, to him.

"I'm… I'm Harvey," he said holding out his hand as they stood up.

"I'm Clara," she smiled shaking his hand.

"So, you're a student here?"

"Yes, well sort of. I'm new, this will be my first year."

"Me too," Harvey laughed, "So you're studying law?... I saw it on your text book."

Clara looked down at her books and smiled back up at him, "Yes I want to be an Attorney, family business."

"Wow."

"You're studying Business?"

"Yeah, family business too."

"Huh, quincidence. Well I have to go, hope to ya around Harvey," Clara smiled as she started to walk away.

"Yeah, see ya Clara…" Harvey looked down at all his books; one of them said Law for some reason… Clara!... "Clara wait!" Harvey hollered as she turned around to him.

"Yes," she said sweetly.

"I think this is yours," he smiled handing it to her.

"Oh thank you, wouldn't want to lose that," she laughed.

"Yeah those fines are a killer," Harvey laughed. Those fines are a killer? Well so is whatever your saying! He thought to himself.

Clara laughed as she waved and began to walk away.

Harvey couldn't help but just watch her walk away.

Then she turned around, "Harvey!" She hollered through the crowed of people, she came back up to him, "I know this might seem weird or something, but I'm new in town. I don't really know a lot of people her yet. And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get a cup of coffee or something sometime," she said almost nervous, but mainly frantic.

"Of course," Harvey smiled, "I'd like that."

"Really?" Clara smiled, "Well here's my number," she pulled a piece of scratch paper and a pen out from her purse and wrote it down.

She handed him the other piece and he wrote his number down and gave it back.

"I'm free any time so call for that cup of coffee," she smiled.

"I'll hold ya to it," he smiled. There ya go, that's the son of Bruce Wayne! He thought to himself.

She laughed, "Bye Harvey."

"Bye Clara, see ya 'round," he smiled that _Wayne_ smile.

After he watched her leave he literally ran to his motorcycle and went straight to Wayne Enterprises, where he knew he could find his father or at least find out where he was at.

Harvey went up the elevator and to the front desk.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, is there anything we can help you with today?" the secretary greeted him as he came in.

"Hello, could you tell me if my father is here or not?"

"Of course, I believe he is down in the Applied Science Department with Mr. Fox."

"Thank you," Harvey smiled as he went down.

He came through the doors to find his father and Fox going over some new improvements for Batman.

"Harvey. Pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Bruce laughed.

"Dad, you're never gonna believe what just happened to me!" Harvey exclaimed running in and sitting his helmet down.

"Harvey, Harvey, take a breathe," Bruce laughed, "God, you look like you just saw a ghost," Bruce joked, but Bruce knew that look… Alfred had told Bruce about it. Supposedly Bruce got it every time he saw Rachel or his late wife, Elizabeth.

"No, an angel!"

Bruce and Lucius exchanged a confused look. "An angel?" Bruce questioned.

"Dad, she was perfect! You wouldn't believe it! She was tall, gorgeous, blue eyes, brunette hair, ahhh Dad I wish you could see her!"

Bruce laughed again, this was new for him. He had seen his son excited over a girl before, but not like this. "Well where did you meet her?"

_Uh oh_, Harvey thought_, I can't tell him I met her at the university, then I'd have to explain the entire thing_. "We—ll, I decided to grab a coffee and we bumped into each other there. We, uh, both got the same thing and almost took each other's drinks," Harvey laughed, "We talked and found out that we shared some interest. She's new in town so we switched numbers and are gonna meet up again for coffee sometime."

"Wow… see I told you Harvey. You can do it just as easy as I did."

"Well if I'm as like you as we think then knowing my, I mean, our luck she'll end up having some off the wall, crazy boyfriend that she never talks about."

"That's us my luck, and I already told you, it all turned out fine. Harvey and I ended up good friends for the sort time we actually knew each other. Do you really think I would name you after my worst enemy?"

"No," Harvey laughed.

Bruce's phone rang, he answered it and went over towards the door.

"So how was your year away Harvey?" Lucius asked.

"Good, I learned a lot of useful information for my future jobs."

"Jobs. Yes, your father told me how you are determined to take in his footsteps in more ways then one."

"I have. But enough about me, how are you?"

"Getting older," he laughed, "But your father keeps me busy. Both businesses are booming."

"I'm been hearing that a lot lately, any new crimes or criminals I should know about?"

Bruce on the other hand was having a much more confusing conversation during this.

"Hello?"

"Master Wayne."

"Alfred!"

"Are you near the house?"

"Yes, I'm at Wayne Headquarters… why?"

"I don't know how to explain it sir, maybe it's best if you just come and see for yourself…"

"What is it Alfred?"

"Remember the rumors after Harvey and Rachel's death?"

"The one's about a child…"

"Yes."

"….It couldn't be?"

"It is sir."

"I'll be there as fast as possible…" Bruce hung up.

"Not that I can think of…" Lucius answered to Harvey. Bruce came over fast.

"I have to go back to the house, I'll be back later," Bruce headed as fast as he could to the elevator, Harvey not far behind him.

"What is it Dad?" Harvey said as they got in the elevator.

"Nothing… just something at the house."

"Well, I was already heading home so—"

"No, Harvey. Just wait to go there. I'll call you when it's okay."

The elevator opened to the lobby and they headed out to the parking lot.

"Dad, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to get home okay?"

"Fine, but I'm coming too."

"Harvey… I just need… to take care of something. Please, just give me ten minutes. Then you can come in."

"Fine… see you there," Harvey said as Bruce got in his car and sped off.

Harvey couldn't figure out what would be so important… and why couldn't he go home. Weird… very weird.

Bruce came up to the house, two cars in the driveway, one was Harvey's, and the other he'd never seen before. Bruce ran into the house.

"Alfred," he hollered coming in the house.

"In here sir," Alfred said from the living room.

Bruce ran in, Alfred was standing there and so was someone else. They turned around, Bruce's heart almost stopped.

"Master Wayne are you alright?" Alfred questioned.

"…Yes… yes I am."

He approached the two of them.

"You remind me of her…" That's all Bruce could say… It was like a spinning image of Rachel in front of him.

"Who?" the girl asked.

"You're mother, I knew her and your father."

"That's exactly what I thought sir," Alfred said.

"Thank you, I never really knew them but she gave me this," the girl got a letter, "She told me to come here and find you some day. To give you this."

Bruce took the letter from her. On the front of the envelope it read Bruce, in Rachel's writing.

"I didn't read it, I just know that it was meant for you."

"Thank you," Bruce said softly, "So I guess we should all sit down."

They headed to the table.

"So how long have you been in Gotham?" Bruce asked.

"About two weeks… I've decided to go to college at Gotham University."

"It's a good college, what are you studying in?"

"Law, I want to be an attorney, and maybe some day run for D.A. like they did."

"That's wonderful, what all do you know about them?"

"My parents? Not a lot. I've found out little random facts about them over the years but nothing that I know is absolutely true."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Well, my mom died right after I was born and my dad died before I was born. So I grew up going from orphanage to orphanage until I was 18. Then I went searching for as much things as I could find out about them. I always knew that my father was District Attorney and my mother was Assistant District Attorney."

"I know it might sound random but when were you born?"

"July 18th, 2008."

Bruce took a deep breath, this was hard. It was like seeing the impossible… something he'd dreamed of happening years ago but know that it really happened, he was over whelmed with emotions. He almost whispered, "That's seven months, I… I last saw your mother in January, your father in the beginning of February…. If we would have known you were out there, we would have helped you…"

"It's not your fault… I don't even know a lot about it."

"Well we can't let the press find out about this, they'll have a hay day. You can stay here, until we decide what to do next."

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose. I've been in a hotel in the city and—"

"No worries… you're family here. I know that your parents would have done the same thing for my son."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"No need to thank me. So, shall we have lunch?"

"I'll prepare something sir," Alfred said heading to the kitchen.

"My son should be getting home any minute, you're both about the same age. I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your name," Bruce laughed.

"Oh, yes, it's Clara, Clara Dent."

Suddenly the door opened and Harvey came in, "Dad? Alfred?"

"In here," Bruce hollered.

"So what was the pro—" Harvey stopped in his tracks. It was her, Clara, the girl from his college, their college.

"This is Cl—" Bruce started.

"Clara," Harvey said walking up to her.

"Harvey," Clara smiled at the familiar face.

"I see the two of you have met…" Bruce said confused.

"Yes, this mourning. At the co—" Clara started.

"The coffee shop," Harvey said quickly.

"Yeah the coffee shop," Clara said playing along.

"Well then, I'll go check on lunch, Harvey would you mind showing Clara around?"

"No, not at all."

Bruce went into the kitchen. Harvey and Clara just stood there for a moment and then both laughed.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"So, I guess I'll show you around," Harvey laughed.

"Yeah," Clara smiled.


	3. We Have More in Common Than You Think

**Chapter 3**

Harvey and Clara walked out to the balcony that overlooked the pool and rest of the land, plus Gotham.

"And this is the balcony. You can see everything from up here."

"Wow. It's beautiful… I can see why they chose to live here…"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah…"

"I still find it interesting that we met this mourning, total strangers, and now we find out our parents were best friends."

"I can't believe you're a Wayne," Clara laughed.

"You make it sound like it's something bad…" Harvey laughed.

"It's not, it's just that I've heard a lot about your parents, mainly your father and how he 'came back from the dead' and boosted Wayne Enterprises back to what it once was. How he was the 'most eligible bachelor in all of Gotham' plus, one of the wealthiest people in the world."

"You know your stuff, but the coin has two sides… you're a Dent."

"And proud of it."

"Your father was 'Gotham's White Knight'. He put away almost the whole mob here; he helped Batman bring this city up from the depths for a while. Your mother and my father grew up together. Your parents were the best D.A. and A.D.A. to set foot in Gotham."

"You know your stuff too. So… by the family business you meant Wayne Enterprises?"

"Uh huh, and you meant District Attorney…"

"Interesting how parents can impact their children's decisions… So what did you parents say to make you want to go into Law?"

"…Um… I never really knew them…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot… My dad told me what your parents did, what they stood for… they were good people Clara. The type you don't see anymore. The kind Gotham needs…

"Thank you, it's alright… this is the closest I've got to family so… it's okay."

"I saw your dad wearing a wedding ring, where's your mom?"

"She, uh… she died. About two years ago…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know... How'd she die?"

"She was… in a car accident…. She was in the hospital in a coma for about four months until I convinced my dad she wasn't waking up… that the best thing to do was to let her go, let her out of her pain…"

Clara didn't know how to respond.

"Then we have another thing in common. We both lost a parent. Or… What I mean is that –"

"I understand."

"You do?"

"I do, I know how hard it is losing one parent, so I can't imagine how hard it is to lose both without ever knowing them. I'll help you."

"Help me what?"

"I can help you find out everything you want to know about them."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah."

"But we're practically strangers," Clara laughed.

"No, our parents were friends, so we are," Harvey put his hand on Clara's on the railing.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Your welcome," Harvey smiled.

Suddenly Bruce came outside, "Lunch is rea—, oh sorry," he nervously laughed.

Harvey and Clara looked back at him, then at each other. They we're standing pretty close for _friends_.

Harvey and Clara nervously laughed.

"It's fine. We'll be right in," Harvey laughed.

They went inside. "Harvey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bruce said going back outside.

"Sure," Harvey followed him back out. Clara went to go find Alfred.

"So…" Bruce smiled.

"So what?"

"That's her? That's the Angel," Bruce laughed.

"Funny Dad, and yes that's her."

"Well, she's beautiful. You should ask her to the party."

"The party?"

"It's in about two weeks. I was going to surprise you but I changed my mind," Bruce smiled, "It's a just a company party, plus some friends. We decided to make it a Masquerade for fun."

"A masquerade? Huh, interesting. Maybe I will ask her," Harvey smiled, "Thanks Dad."

"Any time… I wish they could see her. Harvey never even knew…"

"Dad, Rachel knew that you would help her. That's why she said to send her to you when she was older…. What did that letter say anyway?"

"Haven't opened it yet."

"Well Im here if you want me too."

"Thanks…" Bruce laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"If Harvey could see this…" Bruce laughed.

"See what? Clara?"

"No, you and Clara… we're not blind Harvey."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anyone could see that you two like each other… and you two were pretty close when I came out—"

"I was comforting her, Dad. I'm going to help her find out what she wants to know about her parents."

"Oh, well that's nice of you. So when does that mean you'll admit to her that you like her?"

"Da—d. She doesn't like me."

"Well she is a Dent."

"Meaning?"

"She's hard-headed, like her father. But to you, irresistible like her mother was to me. It's in you're blood. She's half Dawes and you're half Wayne so—"

"Ah—h Dad! Come on! That's just… I don't even know what to say. I'm going inside. Come in when you're ready," Harvey laughed and started to walk in but then stopped, "Oh and Dad?"

"Uh huh."

"Don't tell anyone about this conversation," Harvey winked.

"Oh okay."

Harvey went inside. Bruce shook his head. Definitely my son, Bruce thought. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the letter. He just stared at it for a minute, wondering what it would say. Then he slowly opened it… it read:

_Dear Bruce,_

_By now you know that Harvey and I had a child. A daughter, her name is Clara Elizabeth Dent. Harvey doesn't know, and unfortunately never will.—_

Bruce closed the letter, it was too hard. He took a deep breath and opened it back up and continued reading.

—_She was born on July 18__th__, 2008. Today is July 30__th__, the last time I will most likely ever see her… I'm taking her to the orphanage near the outside of Gotham where hopefully she will stay until she is old enough to find you. I hope you found someone who could care for both you and Batman. You deserve it Bruce, I wish you the best. You're probably wondering how I lived this long… the truth is that I was not in the building Gordon and his men went to… it was a set up. A set up so that they thought I died. I don't even know the full truth because I was knocked out must of the time… but somehow I ended up alive. I escaped them, the Joker's men, long enough to save Clara but I fear they are on to me. I'll figure out a way to stay alive for as long as possible, but I can't make any promises. So I am now leaving her to someday find you… I wish I could just see you all one more time. I miss you, and Harvey, and everyone else who helped us in Gotham… Tell Clara I love her, I always will. And that no matter what Harvey and I will always be looking down to her, like her own Guardian Angels…_

_Love Now and Always,_

_Rachel _

Bruce closed the letter. He just stood there looking out to Gotham. _She was alive_, he thought to himself, _why didn't she come back here? Why didn't she just bring Clara to me, I could have raised her_…

Alfred came outside and stood next to Bruce.

"Did you read it?"

"…Yes…"

"Good job, Master Wayne. I know how hard it must have been for you."

"She was alive Alfred. She was right there… and Clara… she left Clara just a few miles away so that we could find each other…. All these years, I spent wondering what would have happened if she had lived. Never knowing if she did… When the answer was right there… she escaped them Alfred… and we'll never know if she lived or not…"

"Master Wayne, there's no way. She would have had to—"

"Yes there is. And I won't rest until I find out exactly what happened to her. For me and Clara…"

"You can't find the impossible Sir."

"Then how do you explain that?" Bruce said pointing to Clara in the house, "Huh… nothing's impossible Alfred…" Bruce went inside the house.

Alfred took a deep breath and followed him in.


	4. Williams, Chloe Williams Niiiccceeee

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Morning…**

It was early morning; Harvey was asleep in his room. Clara was in the guest room. But Bruce was nowhere to be found. Alfred knew exactly where he was…

Alfred went in the elevator down below the house, and there he was. Sitting in front of the computers.

"Master Wayne, even you need your sleep," Alfred said going up to Bruce.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I can always just go in early, it is my company," Bruce joked.

"Very true sir…" Alfred looked at the screens, "Master Wayne, what are you doing?"

"Exactly what I said I would do, finding out exactly what happened to her."

"There's no telling."

"Someone had to have saw her. We know that she was alive until July 30th, we also know where she was on that day."

"Where will you start?"

"The orphanage, I'll go there and see if she may have said anything about where she was going or—"

"That was nearly twenty years ago—"

"I can still try… I won't give up. She could still be alive out there for all we know, just under another name—"

"Or she could be long gone for all we know. Master Wayne, don't put yourself through this all because you don't want to let go—"

"I'm not just doing it for me, I'm doing it for Clara and for Rachel… Rather she's dead or not I want to know what happened."

Back at the house, Harvey had just woken up and was heading downstairs.

He saw Clara in the living room.

"Good mourning," Harvey smiled.

"Good mourning, you're an early riser," Clara joked.

"Look who's talking."

"I always guessed that billionaire son's would sleep in."

"Not this billionaire's son. I've just always waked up early. I like watching the sun rise."

"Me too. I always had to wake up early growing up since I was one if the older children."

"What was it like?"

"The orphanages?... They were okay, better than living on the streets. I made a few friends over the years but I was more of a independent kid."

"Same here, with the independent part… I just work better with myself. Unless it's my Dad, I work really well with him. Or if it's a close friend I do."

"I can't imagine growing up in a house like this. Have you always lived here?"

"That I can remember. My father built it, him and my mom actually met while he was building it."

Clara saw some pictures on the mantel.

"Is this your mother?"

Harvey stood next to her.

"Yes."

"She's beautiful, I wish I could have met her."

"She'd love you. She was actually pretty good friends with your parents. They all worked in the same office."

"Was she a attorney too?"

"No, she worked for the Gotham Police Department until she was promoted when we got a new Commissioner here. Jim Gordon, he's still Commissioner today, he knew our parents pretty well. Tried to save yours."

"… That's them… that's my parent's…" Clara looking at a picture.

"Yeah, that was literally right before things went all hay wire. Our dad's had just met, it was a fundraiser that my dad had for yours."

"They look so happy…"

"I believe that was the night your dad proposed to your mom," Harvey smiled.

"Really?... I've only seen a few pictures of them form old newspapers and stuff."

"You know, Jim Gordon and his people at the office in town might have some information on them. Maybe something to answer a few of your questions at least."

"Oh that would be wonderful! Thank you… wait, your dad said to stay here until he figured out what we were going to do next."

"He said for you to stay here… but what if you don't leave?"

"Huh?"

"What if we give you a fake name, you know make up a reason why we want the information."

"Perfect… but what would I use?"

"We—ll, any name you've ever wanted or liked?"

"I always like the name Chloe…"

"Perfect! Now we just need a last name and an excuse for the information…"

"Ummm, I don't know about a last name but we could say that… that, wait I've got it! We can tell them that I'm studying at the University to be an attorney and I'm doing a report on them. Then, Gordon?" Harvey shook his head, "Can give us the information!"

"Genius!"

"But we still need a last name."

"Uh——h, how about… Smith, no that's to common, Jones, na—h—"

"Williams. Chloe Williams."

"Ni—ce… I like it."

"So when can we go?"

"We need to leave before my dad or Alfred shows up so as soon as possible."

"Okay."

They both headed upstairs and within forty minutes were ready to go.

"Ready?" Harvey hollered going down the stairs.

"Just about," Clara said going down the stairs right behind him.

They went out the door.

"Which one's yours?" Clara joked looking at the cars.

"That one and the motorcycle."

"A motorcycle? I'm sorry but you just don't seem like the motorcycle type," she teased.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm just saying, motorcycle's are more for I don't guys like your dad."

"Well I'm constantly being told by people that I'm exactly like him."

"Really? Cause I see it differently."

"I have waited so—o long to hear someone say that," Harvey laughed.

They got into Harvey's car.

"Well, your welcome then…. Is this seriously your car?"

"Yes, yes it. It's a Lam—"

"An Aston Martin, I know."

"You do?"

"I know a lot more than you think."

"Wow," he started the car and backed down the driveway. "Ever rode in one of these before?"

"Do I look like someone who's ridden in a Aston Martin before?"

"What? You said there's a lot more to you than meets the eye."

"No—'o, I said that I know a lot more than you think, but there is a lot more me than meets the eye."

They were now heading into Gotham City.

Harvey thought to himself, She just keeps on surprising me. Wow, yep, she's perfect. She knows what a Aston Martin is! Now that's my kind of girl, plus she's mysterious, just my type…

Clara was also thinking, Hmm, pretty nice for a rich boy… Wait, ahhh! Stop it Clara! Snap out of it… but he is pretty cute, and nice, and funny… but not the brightest of the bunch, but I like that. Plus he's willing to help me, which is pretty sweet. Maybe this Wayne guy isn't so bad after all. And he has good taste in cars from what I can see…

"That's the D.A.'s office," Harvey said as they drove by the big building.

"Wow, it's huge…"

"Yeah, we can go in if you want."

"Okay," Clara smiled.

Harvey pulled up and parked.

"Besides Gordon's office is right over there so we can just walk over," Harvey smiled as they got out."

"Perfect," she stood there looking at the big building. "This is where they met, where they worked."

"Pretty cool huh. Let's go in, you'll love it," Harvey smiled as he went ahead of her onto the steps.

She went up the steps behind him.

They went in the big doors, the place was booming with life. People going in every direction with files and papers.

"See, that is the current D.A.," Harvey said pointing up to the pictures on the wall, " Matthew Davis."

"He looks nice."

"He's not… to tell you the truth he's a real pain. He's a horrible D.A., or at least that's what my dad, Alfred and I think. He conniving, stuck-up, full of himself, only in it for the money not the people."

"Sounds like a bunch of fun."

"Now you're father on the other hand," Harvey said pointing to a picture further down the wall, "Was the best D.A. yet. He did it for Gotham. He saw something in this city that I've only seen one other person see."

"What was it?"

"Hope, that deep down in this city the citizens were good. And he was determined to show justice to those who broke the laws. He had a passion for it."

"Every D.A. should be like that, but that's just my opinion."

"My father's told me a lot about your father. About the things he did for this city, that most of them will never even know about."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"You know how you said to stay away from Matthew Davis?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he's coming down here right now."

Harvey looked at the stairs, "We gotta go…" He said taking Clara's hand and heading for the door.

"I understand that he's not a nice guy and all but why is it so bad for him to run into you?"

"Let's just sa—y that him and my dad aren't the best of friends…"

"Oh—h."

"Yeah I'll explain later," Harvey laughed as they went out the doors just as the paparazzi was arriving outside and Davis was coming out the doors.

"What's so important, is there a big case right now?"

"Yeah, he's calling it a crack down on the mob but I have a feeling it's the exact opposite."

"You mean that you think he's feeding information to them?"

"Exactly."

"Wow, why hasn't anyone stopped him."

"He's one of the wealthiest men in town, well except for my dad. That's why they don't get along. Davis has been trying to take down Wayne Enterprises ever since he came into office because without it he'll be the wealthiest. You see, his father owns Wayne Enterprises top competitor, C. and H. Industries. Stands for Charles, his father, and his father's business partner Harrison Dismal. Two other men you never want to run into."

"It seems to me like this city is in deeper than I thought."

"It's Gotham, that's just the way it is here…. Let's go over to City and see if he's there."

"Good idea," Clara said as they headed across the street to the other building.

When they went in it was lively, but different from the D.A.'s office. It was filled with cops, detectives and so on.

"His office is up there, we'll check with the front desk to see if he's here," Harvey said as they went over to the main desk.

"Oh Good mourning Mr. Wayne, what can I help you with?"

"Good mourning, I was actually wondering if Commissioner Gordon was in?"

"I believe so, I'll call up and check."

"Thank you," Harvey said as the secretary dialed Gordon's office on her phone. Harvey and Clara went and sat down to wait.

"Yes, Mr. Gordon… Mr. Wayne is here to see you… I'll send him up," she hung up the phone, "Mr. Wayne, Commissioner Gordon is in his office. You can go right up."

"Thank you," Harvey said as they headed for the stairs.

"Seems like a lot of people know you around here," Clara smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I can thank my Dad for that," Harvey laughed.

"Which one's his?" She said looking around at all the offices on the second floor.

"Uh—h… That one, right there," Harvey said heading towards it, "Ready, _Chloe_?"

"As I'll ever be," she laughed as Harvey opened the office door for her.


	5. Gordon's Office and Nick Davis

**Chapter 5**

Gordon was by the window, "Harvey! Ha-ha, I'm still used to them only calling your father Mr. Wayne," Gordon laughed.

"Gordon, yeah, I'll still getting used to it too."

"So was your year away?"

"Good, I learned everything I was supposed to and more."

"Almost ready to take over the company?"

"Just about, but it's not me you have to worry about. I'm not sure when my Dad will be convinced that I'm ready for it."

"He thinks very highly of you, all he ever talks about… now who's this?"

"Oh this is Chloe Williams," Harvey said introduces them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Commissioner," Clara said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Williams, what can I help the two of you with?"

"You see Chloe is majoring in Law at the University."

"Really? You want to be an attorney?" Gordon asked.

"Well my goal is to run for District Attorney here some day."

"Wow, you got guts. Being D.A. here takes a lot," Gordon said.

"Yeah, actually for my class I had to chose a pair of attorneys to learn about, you know find out everything about them; where they grew up, where they went to school, how long they were in office. Things like that."

"And you want files on your attorneys."

"Exactly, if it's not too much to ask."

"Of course not. A friend of the Wayne's is a friend to me," Gordon smiled.

"Thank you so much."

The three of them sat down.

"No problem, so which attorneys did you chose?"

"Um, District Attorney Harvey Dent and Assistant Attorney Rachel Dawes…"

"Good choice, I knew them. They were probably the best D.A. and A.D.A. we've had yet. It's too bad we didn't get they didn't get to finish what they started…" Gordon stood up, "What all do you need?"

"Anything can help," Clara answered.

"Okay well I'll search the records as soon as I can and send them over to your father's office."

Harvey interjected, "No… I mean, just call me when they're done… he doesn't know about the project… Rachel and Harvey are still a sore subject with him so it would be best it maybe we kept this between the three of us."

"Of course, I know how hard it was on him… so I'll probably have them by tomorrow night or so. But if you'd like I can get you started by sending you down to the records hall. You can pull a few cases that they worked on."

"That would help so much," Clara said.

"We were actually about to go to lunch, but can you sow us where it's at?" Harvey said.

"Of course."

The three of them headed down the hall and down the stairs.

"Thank you for helping us Gordon, you have no idea how much it means to us," Harvey said.

"No problem. So are you both doing the report?"

"Oh, no, just Chloe," Harvey said quickly.

"That's nice of you to help her Harvey, you two must be pretty good friends for you to help her with such a big project."

"Uh—h well we both met at the University and we're pretty good friends and uh—h…"

"Gosh Harvey, it's okay. We're a little more than just good friends," Clara laughed, "He's always nervous to say it. I'm his girlfriend."

Harvey was surprised; _did she just say what I think she just said?_ Harvey thought.

"Oh—h, okay. It's about time Harvey got a girlfriend," Gordon laughed, "He's just like his dad, could have any woman in all of Gotham but just doesn't realize it. But I can see how much you two care about each other. Since the minute you two walked in I saw a connection, well the Hall of Records is right inside that door on the right."

"Perfect, so do we just go in?" Harvey asked.

"Just tell them I sent you and they give you everything you need."

"Wow, thanks again Gordon."

"Any time Harvey, it was nice meeting you Chloe."

"You too Commissioner, thank you again."

"Call me Gordon, now that I know about you and Harvey, I'm surprised your father didn't tell me first Harvey," Gordon laughed, "I'll get a hold of you when I get the rest of the records and information."

"Oh would you mind not telling my dad that we were down here? He thinks we're out to lunch," Harvey said.

"Of course, you were never here," Gordon laughed walking away.

"See ya," Harvey said as him and Clara headed out the doors back at outside.

"Smooth," Clara joked to Harvey.

"Like you should be talking."

"Hey I just adapted to the situation."

"You said you were my girlfriend."

"No, I said Chloe Williams was your girlfriend," Clara laughed.

"Oh Okay," Harvey said sarcastically.

"Well, tell Chloe that I said to tell her that she's pretty good and is going to make an awesome District Attorney some day."

They stopped on the steps.

"She says thank you and that for a Wayne… you aren't _that_ bad."

"Don't tell my girlfriend but… for a Dent you aren't so bad yourself."

They continued walking to the car across the street.

They were about to get in the car when someone hollered to them coming from the D.A.'s office.

"Harvey!"

Harvey looked up, "Aw—w great…"

"What is it?" Clara asked.

Harvey fake smiled, "Nick."

Harvey went back onto the sidewalk in front of the office.

"Heard you were back in town," Nick said.

"Yep, for two days now."

"Huh, well… who's this?"

"Chloe Williams, I'm Harvey's girlfriend," Clara said stepping towards the two men.

"Harvey's girlfriend? Really? Well then, Harvey, just when I think I've got you figured out, you throw another curve ball."

"Always trying to keep you on your toes Nick."

"I'm Nick Davis," Nick said to Clara ignoring Harvey's comment.

Clara shook his hand, "Davis? As in the District Attorney?"

"Yes, yes indeed. He's my father. One day I'll own him my grandfather's company, then Harvey and I will have to compete with each other in that too," Nick laughed, "Are you new in town? I've never seen you here before?"

"Yes, I just came in last week. Harvey and I met while he was away and then we met again back in the college."

"Huh, maybe I'll go back to college," Nick joked, "That's unusual though… usually Wayne's only date woman they barely know?"

"You said it yourself Nick, I'm always surprising ya," Harvey said putting an arm around Clara.

"I did. Well if you ever need me you know where to find me. See you latter Chloe."

"Bye Nick," Clara said.

Nick walked away.

"God I hate him…"

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing, as you know our father's are enemies so it's just the way we grew up. He's just a spoiled rotten brat that—"

They got in the car.

"You mean exactly what I expected you to be like," Clara joked.

"Yes, exactly."

"He didn't seem that ba—d."

"Oh, he is! He has tormented me and shoved his stuff in my face since we were little."

"Okay, okay."

"I mean seriously, did you see the guy? How can you like him?"

They started driving away.

"Whoa, who said I liked him?"

"You were standing up for him."

"No I wasn't," she laughed.

"Oh ok—ay…"

"Wa—t a second!"

"What?"

"You're jealous!"

"Jealous? Me? Why?"

"Yes you because he was flirting with me."

"Why would I be jealous of that?"

"Because… you like me!"

"What? Where would you get that idea?"

"Hmm let's see, you didn't really protest to me saying I was your girlfriend, you offered to help me with all this when you barely knew me—"

Harvey started to protest, "What are we in second grade?"

"Admit it. Harvey Wayne, you like me!"

Harvey was about to protest but couldn't, "May—be a little…"

"I knew I could get it out of you."

"Well you did."

"So what would you do if I said I liked you?"

They were at a red light, Harvey looked over at her, "You like me?"

"Maybe a little," Clara smiled, "What would you do?"

"If you like me, I wo—uld ask you out to dinner."

"Hmmm, that sounds nice… maybe I would say yes…"

"Then I would ask if tonight would be good at say… 7 o'clock?"

"Sure, I'd love too…"

"Really?"

"Yep…"

"Just one thing."

"And what's that?"

"You can't tell my girlfriend, Chloe, she's a bit of a control freak," Harvey smiled.

"Oh of course. I've met her; I know exactly what you mean. Besides, I heard she had her eye on Nick Davis…"

"Wait, what?"

"That's just Chloe, you worry too much Wayne," Clara winked.

"Right, sorry. I guess I just get tat way around you Dent," Harvey smiled.


	6. They're gone!

**Chapter 6**

Bruce and Alfred went upstairs, "Harvey?" Bruce hollered.

No answer.

"Harvey? Clara?"

"Probably outside Master Wayne, I'll check."

"Thank you," Bruce said looking around.

After a few minutes of searching Bruce realized that they were not there.

Just as Bruce was going back into the kitchen, Alfred came in, "There not outside sir."

"They're not here."

"They probably just went out to get something to eat, they'll be right back."

"It's not safe out there for her, what if someone finds out who she is? I can't let anything happen to her."

"Maybe if you just call Harvey's phone—"

Bruce was headed for the phone to call Harvey when the front door opened.

Harvey and Clara came in to the kitchen to find Bruce and Alfred.

"Dad, we were jus—"

"Harvey, what were you thinking? I told you to not leave. What would have happened if someone would have figured out who she was? Huh? You're so irresponsible—"

"Mr. Wayne, please, it wasn't Harvey's fault. He was just helping me. He said you would get mad but I told him that you wouldn't if we made a false name for me and all. He was just helping me."

"Clara, no it's not your fault, Harvey needs to take responsibility-"

"Mr. Wayne, it was my fault. I asked Harvey if he could help me find out anything on my parents. And he said that Jim Gordon at City Hall could help us, so I made up a false name and we went down there. Gordon's going to help us, he thinks it for a project at the university."

"…I'm sorry… I must look like a jerk right now…" Bruce rubbed his forehead, "I just can't let anything happen to you Clara, I'm responsible for you now. Your mother sent you to me because she knew she could trust me with you. You're part of this family now Clara rather you like it or not," Bruce smiled.

"You mean it?"

"Of course, if your parents were here I can guarantee you they wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

"No need to thank me, and call me Bruce."

"Okay Bruce," Clara smiled.

Alfred could sense that Bruce wanted to talk with Harvey alone, "Um, Ms. Dent, would you mind helping me in the other room?"

"Of course," Clara and Alfred left the room.

Bruce and Harvey stood there for a minute, "Harvey let's take a walk."

Harvey nodded and followed him outside to the back where there was a pool and also a large lawn/walkway area.

"Dad, I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry. I take full responsibility for it all."

"No, Harvey, it's my fault, not yours. I should have warned you. You didn't know."

"I didn't know what Dad?" Harvey stopped walking, "Why d I get the feeling that you're not telling me something? Ever since Clara showed up, you've been… different. I want answers Dad."

Bruce let out a breath and turned around to his son, "There are something's in this world that you might not understand—"

"But I can try."

"I've told you over the years about what happened right?"

"To Harvey and Rachel?"

"Right."

"Yes."

"Well, there are still people out there, here, that might not agree with the fact that Clara's here, alive."

Harvey and Bruce started walking again.

"You don't mean?"

"Yes…"

"But that was twenty years ago. She wasn't even born when it happened."

"She survived, these people, these criminals hold grudges. Some of them are still paying for what they did that year. They would do anything to get rid of anything dealing with Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes."

"So let me get this straight; you're telling me, that if they find out who she really is, they'll try and kill?"

"Exactly, so if I was you, I'd help her lay low."

"Dad, she needed something, anything. It's so hard hearing what she's been through; she never met her parents, she lived in an orphanage her entire childhood, she only knows about them what she could find in old newspapers and all. I'm helping her rather you like it or not…"

"And I'm not stopping you, just help her quietly, okay? We can't risk any more than we already have. Now where all did the two of you go?"

"Just to the D.A.'s Office and City Hall, then we came back here."

"You went to the D.A.'s Office?"

"Yes."

"Did he see her?"

"No, well maybe, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure? It's a simple question Harvey yes or no?"

"I don't know. I was showing her the Office and then I saw hi coming down so we went outside just in time. The paparazzi was in front of us, but—"

"What about his son, did he see her?"

"…Uh…Yes, but—"

"Harvey! Of all the people in the city—"

"Don't worry, we used her fake name. Told him she was my girlfriend from out of town, got it covered."

Bruce laughed a little, "Your girlfriend from out of town? Was that your idea or hers?"

"Hers actually, she's good at improving, like us."

"Just like her parents too."

"I would imagine since they were friends with you."

"Funny, but seriously. Nick's probably running a back-check on her right now…"

"Why would he do that?"

"He's Nick Davis, he's the son of Matthew Davis. It's in his blood to be a little conniving, backstabbing, son-of-a-b—"

"Dad! You're point?"

"Sorry… my point is that just look at the girl. It's a good thing you got to her before any of them did, take my word, within the next week she'll be getting flowers and calls from Nick asking if she'd like to go to dinner with him. That's what they all do Harvey. Don't you get it?"

"What's there to get?"

"You have something that Nick wants, and he'll stop at nothing to get it. Unless he finds out that that something is not what it appears to be. Then he'll turn it on both of you and have it blow up in your face. It's what they do Harvey."

"How do I stop him?"

"Stop him? Good luck. By this time tomorrow he'll be here asking where she is, then it will lead to him getting closer to her to find out who she really is… and then we're screwed."

"What if he doesn't find out?"

"Put the pieces together Harvey, all he's gotta do is watch her for a day. She's looking up info on attorney's that died twenty years ago, she acts exactly like them, plus she looks just like her."

"You once said that Rachel was the smartest person you ever met next to mom. Rachel stood up to some of the hardest, most terrifying criminals in all of Gotham without breaking a sweat…. So if Clara's as much like her as you say she is, then she'll be fine… just trust me."

Bruce couldn't speak.

"This isn't about Clara at all is it? It's about Rachel. Dad, I understand if you still love her but… she's dead Dad. She's gone…"

"It's all about Rachel Harvey," Bruce said finally breaking down, "Ever since the day she died I have not forgave myself for letting her die… She said she loved me, that she was going to wait for me…. I lived twenty years wondering what would have happened if I would have been able to save her. Wondering if we would have had a life together. Wondering if Dent wouldn't have lost his mind in it all and gave up. Then Clara shows up and gives me this letter…. She lied to me Harvey, she wasn't gonna wait for me, she loved Dent I could just feel it. I should have known. It says how she escaped, how the whole thing with her getting blown up was a set up so that we'd think that she died, she lived long enough to take Clara to the orphanage outside Gotham. Then it says how she didn't know how much longer she was going to make it because she had a feeling they were onto her… Right there Harvey," Bruce said pointing out towards the outskirts of Gotham, "Right there!" Bruce was losing his breath. He had got to worked up or Rachel, who blames him. Twenty years you love someone and then you find out that they could possibly be out there somewhere…

"Dad, Dad, here stop," Harvey said stopping Bruce, "Just breathe okay, I'll go get Alfred, stay right here."

"No Harv..ey… I'm fine just—"

"No Dad, I'll be right back," Harvey said beginning to run up towards the house.

It was getting worse, a pain in his chest, Bruce was trying to fight it but it was getting to bad. Bruce went down to his knees, just hold on, he thought to himself. But it was to hard, he fell to the ground.

Harvey looked back, "No… Dad! Dad!" he ran back to his father.

"Dad! Dad! Come on," he got to Bruce, he was unconscious.

"Alfred! Clara! Al—fred! Come one Dad, come on…" Harvey knew they wouldn't hear him from so far away; he picked up Bruce and carried him to the house.

Clara and Alfred saw them coming.

"Oh my god," Alfred said as he spotted them.

Clara and Alfred ran to the door and opened it for Harvey. He laid Bruce on the couch.

"What happened?" Clara exclaimed looking t the unconscious Bruce.

"I think he had a heart attack. He was getting so worked up about everything, then he just started going off about how Rachel didn't die when he thought she did and how she lied to him and then he started to breathe funny. So I told him to stay there while I came for help, but when I looked back he was on his knees and suddenly fell to the ground. Then I brought him up here… It's all my fault! I shouldn't have—"

"It's not your fault Master Wayne—"

"We need to get him to the hospital, fast," Clara interrupted.

"You're right, Alfred you go get the car ready. I'll get him. Clara stay here, you have my cell—"

"No, Harvey I'm going with you!"

"You can't."

"Yes I can."

"It's for your own safety Clara, you have no idea what they'd do if they found out who you were!"

"Everyone keeps saying that, who are they?"

"I don't have time for this!" Harvey said getting Bruce and going out the door.

Clara stood there stunned. She went to the door and watched them leave. After a second she closed the door and went back in… within ten seconds she was back out the door and in her car heading to the hospital.


	7. Is this a dream?

**Chapter 7**

Harvey sat next to the hospital bed, looking at Bruce, Why him? Why know? Harvey thought to himself. Harvey was holding Bruce's hands. Listening to the machines keeping his father alive. Alfred was with the doctor's while they found out what exactly had happened.

Suddenly Clara burst in.

"Is he okay?" she asked worried.

"I thought I told you to stay home…"

"You told me to stay home, not Chloe," she said pointing to her visitor pass that read Chloe.

"Well you're here now."

"Has he waked up yet? ... What happened to him?"

"He had a heart attack, pretty big one… they took him into surgery to find the cause, hasn't woke up since…"

"Oh my god… So he's in… in…"

"A coma… just like her."

Clara went next to Harvey, "It'll be okay, from what I've seen he's strong."

"You have no idea," Harvey lightly laughed.

"What can we do to help?"

"Wait…we can't really do anything but wait. And for all we know he could never wake up again…"

"Harvey, don't think like that. He'll be fine."

Clara pulled up a chair and sat next to Harvey.

"We can only hope…" Harvey said gripping Bruce's hand tight.

Bruce on the other hand was in what one might call "La-la Land". He was dreaming…

Bruce "woke up", he looked around for a second, he was in an empty hospital room hooked up to machines, and then he closed his eyes. He felt someone grip his hands, he opened his eyes.

Bruce was in shock, "Rachel…"

"Bruce," she smiled.

"Is this a dream?"

"… Yes, unfortunately…"

"What happened?"

"You had a heart attack, pretty big one too."

"Why aren't I awake?"

"You're in a coma Bruce…"

"No, no I can't be, I can't do that to Harvey."

"He's okay for now, Clara is with him."

"Good, wait… you know about how Clara found me? And about my son, Harvey?"

"It's a dream Bruce. I know everything," she smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know," he laughed.

They both laughed.

Bruce brushed his hand along Rachel's face, "I missed you…"

"I've missed you too."

"Rachel, I need you to tell me something."

"Okay."

"If everything wouldn't have went crazy, if the Joker would not have taken you and Harvey… would you have waited for me?"

"Bruce… I… I have always loved you. I never stopped, but I just wanted to be happy with you, just you. I didn't want to accept the fact that by loving you I wasn't just committing to one man but two…. I wish I could take it all back, start over, tell you how I felt when I should have… but didn't…"

"I love you Rachel, I always will. You were my first love, and for that I guess you'll always be in my heart. But the thing is, I can't live without you, even with Elizabeth it wasn't the same. I wanted to grow old with you Rachel, have a family with you, build a home for us—"

"Bruce, please you're getting worked up again."

"What? What do you mean again?"

"Earlier, when you had the heart attack, it was because you got so worked up letting your feelings out about me. Your heart can't handle so much pressure."

"It's a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"That I truly can't live without you."

"Oh Bruce," she said laying a hand on his face.

She started to take it away but he stopped her and took her hand, "I've missed you so much, I never want to let you go…"

"Bruce it's time."

"For me to die?" Bruce said scared.

"No—o," she laughed, "I have to go for now." She stood up.

"No, please. Just ten more minutes."

She laughed, "You always be that little kid I fell in love with so many years ago."

"And you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world I fell in love with…"

She started to walk away, "Bruce?"

"Yes."

"I love you…"

"I've waited so long to here you say that again… I love you Rachel…" The pain was coming, he clenched, "Ahh."

"Don't worry, it's just you waking up."

"Waking up? You mean I'm not gonna die?"

"Not just yet. You have a few more tings to do Batman," she smiled.

He clenched again, "Rachel wait!"

She turned around.

"Are you still alive out there?"

"I can't answer that."

"But no, I have to know!"

"You find out soon Bruce, don't worry… send Clara my love…"

And she was gone…

"Rachel, no… Come back please… Rachel…" he closed his eyes…

Back in "Reality"

Harvey had one arm around Clara and the other by his father's side.

"Clara, it's late. You should get some sleep."

"No, I'm not budging until he wakes up."

They smiled.

Suddenly Bruce moved slightly.

"Did you see that?" Harvey asked.

"What?"

"He moved, just a little but he did."

"See that's a sign."

Bruce started mumbling quietly, "Rachel, no…. Come back please…Rachel… Rachel…"

"Oh my god, he's waking up, he's waking up!"

"See I told you!" Clara smiled, "I'll find Alfred," she ran out of the room.

"Dad? Dad? It's okay I'm here…" Harvey said quietly holding Bruce's hands.

Bruce slowly stopped mumbling and moving; the machines slowed back down to where they were before…

Harvey put his head down. Alfred and Clara ran in, "What happened, did he wake up?" she exclaimed.

"No… false alarm guys…" Harvey said quietly.

Clara went to Harvey's side, Alfred to the other side of the bed.

"He wake up soon Harvey, don't worry," Alfred said trying to comfort Harvey.

"What if he doesn't? What if all the sudden he just dies, huh?" Harvey said almost crying.

"I thought I told you that if this ever happened just to pull the plug, it'll save you a lot of money…" Bruce said without moving or opening his eyes for a minute.

"Dad?!"

Bruce slowly opened his eyes, "Yeah."

Harvey hugged Bruce, "I thought I'd lost you! I didn't want to have to watch you die like mom! And I—"

"I'm perfectly fine," Bruce rasped.

"In a matter of speaking… I'll go tell the doctor's you're awake."

"I'll come."

Clara and Alfred left the room.

"Dad… you had a heart attack."

"I know, Rachel told me."

Harvey looked down, "Dad, that's impossible, Rachel's de—"

"I know, I was dreaming…. I dreamed she was alive, here. She said she loved me, Harvey. She knew about everything and she still said she loved me…"

"Dad it was just a dream."

"I know but I wish it wouldn't have been… I'd give anything to see her for real one last time… to hear her voice… to feel her warm hands… I miss her so much…"

"It'll be okay Dad, I promise… now get some sleep, you need it…"

"Okay, you too. You look exhausted."

"I'm not budging until we're putting you in the car," Harvey smiled.

"Alright then. But I'm not forcing you."

"Of course."

They both laughed and Bruce drifted off to sleep…

Harvey wanted to help his dad, he didn't know how. But he knew one way to at least try…. His family wasn't very religious but every time Harvey was afraid he had just grown the e habit of preying. He only prayed once before, when his mother died. But seeing what his father was going through made him do it again…

He bowed his head, "Dear god… It's been a long time since I asked for anything… I really don't ask for much… just for my family to be happy. My dad needs help, he's not well and I know it… please, if Rachel is alive out there send me a sign, anything please… he needs her if anything… and if she's not, please bring her to him in his dreams every night… he deserves her after all he's been through… seeing him so happy whenever he talks about her, it's like he's a little boy with a crush… he's always loved her, and he always will… in god's name we pray… amen," he lifted his head and sat back in his chair to go to sleep.

Bruce opened his eyes to see Harvey's closed, he had heard what Harvey had said. _I don't deserve him_, he thought, _he cares about other's so much… I wish I could have that trait… it would have changed everything…._


	8. This is Not the Gotham We Grew Up In

Chapter 8

A day had come and gone since Bruce woke up. Finally everyone could rest at ease knowing that Bruce was okay for now. Harvey was fast asleep in the chair next to Bruce's bed.

Clara woke with a start and looked around the room, she saw Harvey asleep in the chair next to hers, she calmed down and looked at her watch, 10 am.

Clara had finally convinced Harvey to get some sleep early that morning. He hadn't slept in days and he needed the rest more than her and Alfred.

Clara on the other hand wanted anything but sleep. Since she arrived in Gotham, the more she learned of her past, the more it haunted her. Every time she closed her eyes she would have nightmares, all involving her parents. This wasn't new to her, while growing up she also had these constantly but as she became older they worsened. She thought the new information would bring her closure and stop these things, but what she didn't know was that there was much more to come…

Harvey slowly opened his eyes and say Clara awake, "Hey," he said sleepily.

Clara looked at him quickly; he startled her, "Hi."

He could tell something was wrong, he sat up straight, "You okay?"

"Yes, yeah of course," she said nervously running her hand through her hair.

"Clara, I know I haven't known you for long but I do when something's wrong. Here you've been bugging me to sleep when you've been sleeping just as little."

"I… It's nothing Harvey; I guess I'm just worried about Bruce. He was important to my parents so he's important to me."

"I'll believe you for now."

Just then the door opened, Harvey and Clara didn't bother to look, thinking it was most likely Alfred or a doctor.

Clara looked at Bruce who was peacefully sleeping away, suddenly Harvey's face changed from relaxed to tensed as he stood up from his chair. Clara looked at Harvey then at the door.

"Harvey Wayne, didn't expect to see you here," the man chuckled.

Clara looked at Harvey and then at the man, she knew that face…

"Well, Davis, he is my father. You know, unlike your family we actually care about each other."

Bruce unnoticeably woke up slowly and saw the conversation that was going on.

"Ouch, Harvey, you should really learn some manners, speaking to the District Attorney that way wont get you anywhere. Especially with you having the idea in your head that you'll run Wayne Enterprises someday."

"I will, and I'll make sure that C. & H. Industries doesn't make a penny if I have any say in it."

Mat ignored Harvey's comment and went past him to the hospital bed where Bruce was.

"Harvey why don't you give Mat and I a minute to talk," Bruce said with literally no emotion.

Harvey reluctantly left the room led by Clara.

"Bruce."

"Mat."

"I heard about what happened, a heart attack and at your age. That's a sign old friend."

"Tell me if I'm not remembering correctly but aren't we about the same age?"

"Indeed, I'm just the one who doesn't look it."

Bruce sat up straight, "I know why you're here Davis and my answer has not changed, no."

"Whatever are you talking about Bruce? Can't a friend visit a friend who's in need?"

"First off that only works when we're friends, which we're not. And secondly, if anyone's in need of anything it's you."

"You still got it Bruce, I'll give you that… I know what you're thinking. I've came here to try and talk you into selling you're company to me," Bruce nodded his head, "And in a way, I am," Mat slowly walked over to the large window looking over Gotham City.

"What do you mean in a way?"

"The stakes have been raised Wayne, a new time has come which calls for change. This is not the Gotham we grew up in… I know that you know what's happening, we are both smart businessmen. Which is why I've come here."

"What are you proposing Davis?"

Mat turned around and slowly walked back over, "Join us Bruce, with C. & H. Industries and Wayne Enterprises together, there's no telling what we could all do. The two largest companies together to form one ultra industry. Endless deals, double the sized high-end offices, everything we want and more. We're both fathers, and want what's best for our sons. We're more alike than you think. We're both single fathers. We both have tragically lost people close to us all to soon. And we both want the same thing: power, authority… I know about your little ordeal with Harvey, he's reminds me of both you and his mother. Fighting for what he wants, not what others want of him."

"Mat, give it up. We may look alike from the outside, but inside we're all but the same. I wouldn't do business with you if my life depended on it. And what are you talking about? Harvey is taking over Wayne Enterprises rather you like it or not."

Mat stood next to Bruce and laughed lightly, "I know so much more than you think I do Bruce. Maybe even more than you," Mat handed Bruce a large envelope and motioned for him to open it. Bruce found a stack of pictures inside, he began looking through them as Mat continued, "I know how Harvey didn't spend his entire vacation where he said he was. I know that you also know that. I know how he doesn't want to follow into the family business. But most importantly, I know that there's something fishy going on around here and that I'm going to figure it out."

"The only thing fishy around here is you."

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce. If only you knew. My son told me the most peculiar thing the other day, he said that he saw Harvey… at the D.A.'s Office, with a girl."

_Har—vey_… Bruce thought to himself.

Mat continued, "He said that she was his girlfriend actually, _Chloe Williams _is it?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh, she seems nice. He said they met at the university."

"They met at a coffee shop, you're son must have heard them wrong. Why would my son be at the university?"

Mat laughed lightly again, almost evilly, "Like I said Bruce, I know a lot more than you think I do," he winked beginning to walk out but then came back, "And I almost forgot," he then continued in almost a whisper, "Keep a close eye on Harvey and _Chloe_. I know that girl isn't just another girl Bruce, and I'm gonna figure her and all of your family out…" and with that he was gone.

Bruce stared at the pictures: they were of Harvey while he was gone, obviously doing nothing to do with the business Mat knew of. Pictures of Bruce and Harvey talking to each other, then the pictures of Harvey at the university on multiple occasions. Plus when Harvey and Clara met, that was defiantly not a coffee shop…

Just then Harvey and Clara came back in, "What did he say Dad?"

"I thought I told you to stay below the radar?" Bruce said bluntly.

"You did, and so we did. You know we did everything we could to stay as low as possible the other day."

"It's okay, we didn't even use my real name," Clara added.

"It doesn't matter now, Mat is onto us, he knows that something's going on that he doesn't know about."

"But how?" Harvey asked.

"Like I said, Matthew Davis is not a man to mess with. He has almost everyone in this city on a string."

"That is except for us, and Jim Gordon."

"Yes, at least we know someone in that office is sane. What all did you tell Nick?"

"Nothing really, he just asked who Clara was and where we met and all that."

"Really, and where did you say you met?" Bruce asked.

Clara and Harvey exchanged a look, "We said that we met while I was gone," Harvey responded, "You know, to throw them off."

"Uh huh, did he say that Clara?"

"Yes, of course."

"So you didn't say how you two met at the college and not at the coffee shop where you told me?"

"What?" Harvey and Clara said in unison.

"Uh…"

"Um..."

"Dad, he's just lying, you know trying to bring you over to his side and all."

"Yeah," Clara agreed.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you—"

"Then explain these," Bruce said handing Harvey the photos.

Harvey and Clara looked at them in amazement. Yep, there they were at the College. _This isn't good… _they both thought.

"Dad, I can explain, it was all my fault, I told Clara to lie so that I—"

"Clara, would you mind giving Harvey and I a minute?"

"Of course," she said quietly heading out, "I'm sorry sir…" Clara and Harvey exchanged one last look, Harvey was toast…


End file.
